Directo al Corazón
by Amai do
Summary: Astrid aseguraba ser la mejor pianista. Hiccup estaba convencido que él podía retomar su carrera después de haberla pausado. Ambos se necesitaban para perfeccionar su técnica, el destino los hizo mejorar mutuamente en otros aspectos de su vida. / La música entra por el oído y va directo al corazón. /AU/HICCSTRID/. Para KatnissSakura.
1. Preludio

Hola vikingos!

Vengo con ese nuevo fic, que es un reto en realidad propuesto por nada más y nada menos que mi queridísima KatnissSakura.

El reto consiste en lo siguiente, hace un tiempo fuimos a comer a las Alitas (derechos reservados) y allí ella me comentó que vio un comentario en una de las páginas de Facebook que decía no eres un escritor de verdad hasta que escribes un fic hablando de una feria… o algo así jeje, no lo recuerdo bien.

Debido a eso Katniss me dio ese reto, y aquí está la réplica, la cual espero les guste, porque no sólo habla ocasionalmente de la feria, sino también de otro tema que amo: la música.

No me gusta mucho el AU, pero creo que me he vuelto más tolerante con mis escritos, explorando esta nueva alternativa.

Será un fic corto, y creo que de los pocos Toothflys que me quedan por hacer, debido a la nueva dragona que aparecerá en la peli 3 y con quien seguramente

Sin más por el momento, How to train yoy dragon no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

 **DIRECTO AL CORAZÓN**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Un_ _ **DO**_ _por el dolor invisible que desapareció con tu llegada._

 _Un_ _ **RE**_ _por la reencuentro que tuvimos sin buscarlo._

 _Un_ _ **MI**_ _por el milagro que causaste en mi vida_

 _Un_ _ **FA**_ _por la fábula de amor que vivo a tu lado._

 _Un_ _ **SOL**_ _, por el sol, el astro que fuiste durante los días más oscuros y que sigues siendo,_

 _iluminándome con tu alegría._

 _Un_ _ **LA**_ _por las lágrimas que regaron las flores que ahora crecen en mi corazón._

 _Un_ _ **SI**_ _, por el sinfín de sueños que nos esperan._

 _Y un_ _ **DO**_ _, otro_ _ **DO**_ _por el dominio de una nueva escala musical, más alta, afinada, perfecta donde empezaremos a cantar, a vivir y a disfrutar de esta vida que sigue por delante._

 _Porque gracias a ti aprendí que la música es parecido al amor,_

 _entra por el oído y va directo al corazón._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo 1:** Preludio

 _Un preludio es una composición instrumental concebida_

 _como introducción de una obra musical_.

.

.

.

 _Mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson, una chica de 21 años a punto de graduarse del Conservatorio de Berk, a quién le han preguntado en muchas entrevistas públicas cómo puedo manejar mi atareada y demandante vida._

 _Es simple, mi vida es cuestión de prioridades y funciona mejor cuando las tengo. Hay tres cosas claras de momento en ella._

 _1._ _ **Disciplina**_ _. La disciplina y constancia me han dado como resultado ser la mejor estudiante, talento y promesa de todo el conservatorio de Berk._

 _2 ._ _ **Concentración.**_ _Cero distracciones y cero juegos. Me dedico a la música y no hay nada más en ella, al grado de ni siquiera tener los famosos "Facebooks". Eso implica que todas mis fuerzas se dedican a lo que hago, así sea un minuto u ocho horas, hago lo que hago como debo hacerlo._

 _3 ._ _ **Responsabilidad.**_ _Cuando tenía 6 años de edad, mi padre me dijo después de notar que no me salía una pieza musical que no iba a avanzar si no era responsable, y la responsabilidad implica la capacidad de aceptar las acciones que cometemos y cómo afrontarlas de la mejor manera posible. Implica compromiso, conciencia, presión interna y virtud de responder ante los errores. Sin saberlo se convirtió en el lema de mi vida: "Sin responsabilidad no hay progreso"._

 _Debido a eso mi vida ha estado en un constante crecimiento y dedicación a la música._

 _Muchos me dicen que soy drástica, y es verdad, lo soy. Me gusta ser así, me gusta autoexigirme y darme a mí misma lo mejor de mí. Gracias a esto soy la mejor estudiante, muchos piensan que por ser hija de mis padres así es, pero no es toda la verdad. La disciplina de mis padres es buena, pero la que yo misma me exijo es aún mejor. Me ha costado amistades que no comprenden el nivel de la dedicación que debo mostrar, por lo que mi círculo de amigos se reduce a buenos compañeros de clase y por su puesto a mi mejor amiga y prima: Storm Flyness Hofferson, a quien le decimos Stormfly._

 _Por el parecido hasta nos dicen hermanas, pero somos muy diferentes. Ella tiene gran talento y porte de toda chelista, y aunque es muy buena, ella sí tiene distracciones… en fin, ese es un tema que poco tiene que ver con esta introducción._

 _Desde antes de nacer la música ya formaba parte de mí, mi madre, Bertha, tocaba con dedicación día a día mientras me esperaba y fue mi principal maestra de violín, uno de los instrumentos más difíciles de tocar. Me compartió su amor a la música y logró que me enamorara de ella también._

 _Amo a mi mamá y la admiro aún más, pero mi mentor en realidad es mi padre, el director de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Berk OSB, y también el director del Real Conservatorio Superior de Música de Berk, la institución más prestigiosa del país en estudios musicales._

 _Desde que aprendí a caminar acompañaba a mis padres en sus labores diarias. A mamá a sus clases impartidas ya fuera en la casa o en los cubículos del Conservatorio y a mi padre en los ensayos de la Orquesta. Mis tardes después de la escuela se basaban en hacer las tareas sobre un atril en las primeras filas de las butacas del teatro o en un rincón en la sala de ensayos orquestales hasta que cumplí los 6 años, cuando empecé a con mi preparación oficial musical._

 _Elegir mi instrumento fue complicado, principalmente porque quería todos, y mostraba habilidad para todos también, pero el que en definitiva me enamoró fue el piano._

 _No recuerdo la primera vez que toqué uno, ni mi primera clase, debido a que durante varios meses tocaba varios instrumentos, pero creo que el piano sobrepasó cualquier ambición que pude tener._

 _Desde entonces he asistido a decenas de Master class, ganado en concursos internacionales, presentaciones, he sido solista con la orquesta sinfónica, soy parte del selecto grupo de jóvenes virtuosos del grupo "Bork" (en honor al primer director del instituto) y durante mi último semestre me he dedicado a preparar mi concierto de titulación; el cual consistirá de un acompañamiento con la orquesta sinfónica, una sonata de Beethoven, una obertura, y una pieza de Rachmaninov (de éste último tomo su filosofía de decir que la música es suficiente para una vida, pero una vida no es suficiente para la música)._

 _Por lo tanto, escribo este ensayo que me ha sido solicitado explicando mis razones por las cuales no me he inscrito en el programa de servicio comunitario, ni puedo perder tiempo realizando el servicio social. Sé las políticas de titulación, pero en vista de toda la promoción y logros que el Conservatorio ha obtenido gracias a mi dedicación, la historia personal y familiar que me antecede, esperaba que ese requisito fuera postergado, o mejor aún anulado de mi trámite de titulación._

 _Con espera de una pronta respuesta, quedo a sus órdenes._

 _Astrid Hofferson._

.

.

.

.

La rubia caminaba furiosa por todo el pasillo principal de los cubículos que rodeaban la fuente principal del área de ensayos pianísticos.

Hasta que entró furiosa al cubículo que había separado previamente.

Arrojó furiosa su bolso después de sacar su carpeta de partituras, colocándolas en el atril del piano.

Con toda su furia comenzó a calentar sus dedos, una práctica pesada le esperaba.

Dedo a dedo, tecla por tecla preparó sus manos para su ensayo para después realizar los típicos y tradicionales "Ejercicios del panista virtuoso de Hannon", sin embargo, alguien tocó la puerta del cubículo y después entró sin autorización.

Astrid lo ignoró por completo. No le importaba de quién se podía llegar a tratar, pero en cuanto escuchó el carraspeo de su voz empezó a temblar internamente.

-¿Qué significa esto, Astrid? –preguntó molesto su padre, Erick Hofferson.

La pianista siguió practicando sin importarle la presencia demandante.

Su padre resopló y le hizo mirarlo.

-Te estoy hablando.

-Y yo practico, así que en dos horas, cuando termine mi ensayo de la tarde, puedo atenderte.

-Astrid, tienes clase ahora.

-Es historia de la música, no me sirve. –replicó mientras seguía con el siguiente ejercicio.

-Te sirve si quieres acreditar la puntación mínima para el siguiente semestre.

-Papá…

-Te estoy hablando. Obedece. –su voz firme le hizo pausar sus hábiles dedos y girarse en su banco.

-Disculpa, el tiempo es oro para mí.

Erick acercó una silla que usaban los maestros en su cubículo, cuando tomó lugar entregó pausadamente unos papeles a su hija.

-¿Qué intentas decir con esto?

Astrid bufó de nuevo, le molestaba ese ensayo que había sido rechazado en el departamento de titulación por su mismísima madre.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.

-¿En serio crees que puedes salvarte de hacer un servicio social? –le reclamó, burlándose.

-Y Servicio Comunitario también. –se cruzó de brazos incómoda.

-Astrid, eso es una obligación.

-Pero soy tu hija. La ganadora del concurso _Parnasos,_ tengo ofertas de todas las sinfónicas del país y otros países también. ¿Es tan loco pedir una excepción?

-Sí. Es un estudio universitario. A todos los egresados se les demanda que contribuyan a la sociedad de esta manera, además si te fijas bien puede ser remunerado. Y te puede ir bien, conocer personas… te hace falta salir.

-Papá. –le reclamó, molesta. Siempre se sentía incómoda cuando le reclamaban que debía ser más sociable. –Sabes que me prioridad es la música.

-Lo sé, y me encanta que sea así. Eso hará de ti una _promesa_ de Berk, como te llaman los periódicos. Pero debes entender que la práctica del piano no lo es todo. Tienes otras clases que llenan tu currículo y Kardex. Las sinfónicas no les agradará tener a una solista joven que no es capaz de demostrar que puede asistir a juntas o reuniones. Es importante todo eso.

-Nunca voy y siempre obtengo 10. –se quejó, tomando lugar en el piano de nuevo. –Debo preparar mi concierto.

-No. –le cerró la tapa del teclado. –Debes ir a tu clase de Historia de la música, al terminar, inscribirte para hacer tu servicio social, buscar un compañero para el examen de cuatro manos de fin de semestre, formar un grupo de taller musical y después, practicar. Eso es lo que hacen el resto de tus compañeros, no eres diferente.

La muchacha se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Eso es pérdida de tiempo.

Erick se molestó más, pero finalmente se rindió.

-Escucha Astrid, tu madre y yo no quisimos decirte nada pero… hace una semana llegó la convocatoria para el Concurso de Parnasos.

-Ya lo gané hace dos meses. –replicó lo obvio.

-Sí, pero ya tienes 21, dejas la categoría adolescente. Esta es la etapa juvenil.

Astrid abrió los ojos, sorprendida, debido a que los requisitos eran mayores, al igual que los premios.

-Este año en el juvenil no hay categoría personal, sólo grupal para seleccionar a los mejores e invitarlos a las sinfónicas. –siguió con cuidado ante la emoción de su hija. -Conseguí que sólo hagas el servicio social lo que resta del ciclo escolar, a pesar de que perdiste el último semestre de ventaja. Siempre y cuando entres al concurso y de perdido realices 30 horas de servicio comunitario.

Astrid se molestó, pero era la mejor opción para ella.

-Hija… el premio es de $100, 000 runas para los concursantes y otros $100, 000 para la escuela formadora. Sabes que ese dinero le haría bien al Conservatorio.

La rubia abrió los ojos, asombrada.

-Bien, le diré a Stormfly que haré equipo con ella. Podemos acoplaros fácilmente a nuestros horarios. –sacó su agenda para empezar a programar. –Iré a la Biblioteca para seleccionar conciertos de piano y chelo…

Erick se rio de ella por siempre apresurarse.

-Hija… el concierto es a cuatro manos, en piano.

La rubia lo miro furiosa. –No comparto el piano con nadie, lo sabes.

-Tendrás que. Ahora, concursas y aprovechas para obtener créditos extras, o haces el servicio social, atrasándote un año entero, rechazando cualquier oferta de beca o de trabajo. Tú decides.

El orgullo de Astrid estaba dividido, pero debía ser más egoísta, más de lo que siempre era.

-Bien… tú ganas. –cerró su carpeta, empezando a guardar sus pertenencias. –Buscaré compañero pianista.

-Ya te lo asignamos. –la interrumpió. –Es otro muchacho que está en la misma situación que tú.

-Soy única, soy la única que no quiere hacer su servicio social. –se levantó, colocándose el bolso celeste.

-Tu compañero se dio de baja el año pasado, pero con la reforma educativa se vencieron sus créditos del Servicio, vimos su caso y sólo le falta la mitad. Ambos harán el equipo.

Ese comentario hizo que ella alzara la ceja. -¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-A él le faltan puntos para la titulación por algunas materias pendientes que tiene al darse de baja, pero como es buen pianista y ya ha concursado anteriormente con su hermano, quedaron en los cinco finalistas, es el único que ha logrado llegar hasta esa etapa. El concejo acordó darle una oportunidad con el concurso, además es el único que ha tenido 9.9 con la maestra Evelina. –dijo mientras le abría la puerta del cubículo.

Eso hizo a Astrid alterarse y apretar el cerrojo, ella había alcanzado un 9.7 con esa maestra de piano y el único que lo había logrado se había dado de baja un año antes… empezaba a darse una idea de quien era ese.

-¿A quién eligieron?

-Después de tu clase de historia ve al cubículo de la maestra Evelina, allí te lo presentaré.

.

.

Cuando la cátedra de Historia de la Música de esa semana terminó, Astrid se dirigió a donde le habían indicado, causándole más estrés aún que su padre la acompañara, el director dirigió a su alumna e hija al cubículo que gozaba de más infraestructura y silencio.

No le gustaba la corazonada que le estaban dando, no quería estar con un compañero que había conseguido mejor calificación que ella, a pesar de que no fuera de su generación.

El músico abrió la puerta para después ver a la maestra más temida de todo el Conservatorio, temida para los que no practicaban lo necesario y suficiente, ella no tenía problemas.

Sonrió cuando la vio, pues era gran amiga de sus padres.

-Maestra Evelina Mivven Dragan. –saludó el rector. –Gracias por preparar a los alumnos para el siguiente concurso.

-El placer mío, Erick. Adoro trabajar con tu hija. –sinceró con su acento ruso. –Unir a mis dos mejores alumnos será un deleite para mis oídos.

Tras un par de explicaciones más, Erick salió de la sala.

-Bien, Astrid. Tomar asiento. –indicó la mesita donde había varios compilados de partituras.

-¿Mi compañero a qué hora llegará? –preguntó sarcástica, no le gustaba trabajar en equipo.

-En un rato, seguramente. Tú llegaste poco antes, pero me sirve porque quiero que ustedes dos hagan el _pas de dux_ perfecto.

-Sabe que de mí parte no tendrá problemas. –aseguró Astrid con una sonrisa, eso era un reto, y ella siempre ganaba.

La concertista le sonrió burlona.

-Astrid, sabes que eres muy buena, pero aún te falta mucho por aprender.

-Para eso está usted, me enseñará lo poco que me falta. –le replicó molesta por escuchar que no era perfecta.

-Hay cosas que sólo se aprenden con experiencia. –aseguró mientras ponía una música en su celular. –Escuchar.

Su móvil comenzó a emitir un apacible sonido que en los primeros compases descifró.

-Es el nocturno número 2 de Chopin. Lo toqué cuando tenía ocho años.

-¿Opus?

-Nueve. –sonrió, le encantaba que le preguntaran cosas musicales.

La rusa sonrió. –Bien… ¿qué más puedes decir? ¿Qué escuchar?

Tras unos segundos más, Astrid empezó a compartir su juicio.

-Tiene buena métrica y ritmo. Frases completas, buenos efectos y moderaciones.

-¿Qué error percibes?

Un par de segundos después Astrid no supo qué decir. –No detecto ninguno, tendría que ver la ejecución. –se encogió de hombros como si fuera obvio.

La maestra sonrió.

-Lo que escuchaste fue a tu compañero de cuatro manos: Hiccup Haddock.

Astrid se sorprendió, el chico era bueno.

-Vaya, se escucha bien. –tuvo que reconocer.

-Sí, se escucha. Él inspira, comparte… tiene sentimiento. Algo que te hace falta a ti.

-¿Qué está diciendo? –espetó.

-No levantes la voz. –reclamó, ofendida, pegando en la mesa, asustando a la rubia, la verdad es que sí se había pasado al gritarle. –Elegí a mis dos mejores alumnos porque…

Estaba por seguir hablando pero alguien entró por la puerta.

-¿Llego tarde? –preguntó tímidamente al entrar haciendo que la maestra se tranquilizara.

-No, Hiccup. Hablábamos de ti.

El chico entró y se rascó la cabeza, tímido.

-Espero que cosas buenas. –bromeó un poco, acercándose y saludando a Astrid con un simple gesto.

La maestra lo invitó a tomar asiento para después hablar con su fluido español a pesar de tener su acento ruso aún con ciertas fallas gramaticales.

-Como bien saben ustedes dos son mis mejores alumnos de piano y por ende, los mejores del conservatorio.

Astrid se sintió alagada por tal reconocimiento. –Pero no significa que sean los mejores pianistas de su edad que hay. El equipo que conformaremos será único. Los esperaré tres veces por semana, estaremos dos horas en esta misma aula. Conforme se acerque el concurso los ensayos será diarios. Organicen bien sus actividades de fin de carrera por favor. Espero mucho de ustedes.

-No habrá problemas de mi parte. –comentó Astrid.

-Yo tampoco.

La pianista los observó, sonriéndoles.

-Ambos son muy buenos, deben complementarse musicalmente. Astrid, -llamó a la chica. –Tienes la mejor técnica, porte y elegancia del piano. –la rubia sonrió orgullosa. –Pero tu música no expresa lo suficiente. Emanas habilidad y destreza, pero la música no es música si no compartes sentimiento a los demás.

-Con todo respeto, soy admirada por la comunidad musical del conservatorio.

-Lo has dicho, la admiración es hacia ti, no a tu expresión. Astrid, tienes un gran talento, pero la capacidad de expresar lo que sientes por medio de la música no la has desarrollado. Para poder lograrlo no sólo debes practicar, debes vivir experiencias, emanarlas y transmitir a otros.

Ese fue un golpe duro para la chica, por respeto ya no dijo más y se quedó callada.

-En cambio tú Hiccup… siempre expresas lo que sientes, eres innato en eso. Tú expresión artística es maravillosa. Sientes y nos haces sentir.

-Gracias. –reconoció el muchacho, ruborizado.

-Pero tienes fallas técnicas en tu ejecución. Espero que aprendas algo de Astrid y que ella aprenda algo de ti también.

-Esperemos ganar. –opinó Hiccup.

-Igual yo. Pero eso sí. Ustedes deben de tener a la música como su prioridad en los siguientes meses. No distracciones, no juegos, total concentración.

Los chicos asintieron, comprometidos.

-Ya que establecimos lo obvio, los espero mañana, traigan 3 piezas de concierto, sinfónica o cuarteto que dominen, los escucharé y haré sugerencias, su primer tarea es seleccionar una para después convertirla cuatro manos. Nos vemos mañana, en punto de las dos, al terminar las clases de su horario. –les dio una mirada autoritaria. –El semestre está por terminar para celebrar las fiestas decembrinas, estamos a tiempo en los ensayos, en caso de ser necesario nos veremos en vacaciones. Saben lo estricta que soy, que este momento simple de amabilidad no les engañe. –estableció mientras se colocaba en posición para practicar en su piano.

-Hasta mañana entonces, gracias por la oportunidad. –comentó el castaño de ojos verdes y pecas al cerrar la puerta del cubículo mientras Astrid pasaba.

-Nos vemos. –refunfuñó la chica.

Una vez fuera del lugar los dos dieron un fuerte suspiro.

-Creo que sólo somos tú y yo. –intentó simpatizar, emocionado por trabajar con una Hofferson, pero la chica sólo la miró de reojo.

–No, sólo yo. Hago esto porque no quiero hacer mi servicio social. No tengo mucha opción. –declaró. –Así que no esperes que seamos amigos ni me distraigas de mis responsabilidades. A diferencia de ti me tomo muy en serio la música. –lo acusó.

-¿A diferencia de mí? –él sólo intentaba ser amable.

-¿Crees que el Conservatorio no sabe lo que pasó contigo? Formaste una banda y te diste de baja para una disque gira. –lo confrontó. –Al ver que fracasaste tú y tu hermano regresaron a terminar lo que dejaron pendiente.

El castaño cambió su semblante. -¿En serio crees que eso pasó?

-¿Qué otra cosa podría haber sido? –empezó a caminar. –Más de la mitad de los alumnos comenten ese error, aunque la mayoría lo hace al principio, no al último semestre de la carrera. En fin… nos vemos mañana, no llegues tarde como hoy.

Hofferson le dio la espalda y se marchó, yendo de nueva cuenta al cubículo que aún seguía a su nombre para terminar la práctica que había dejado pendiente.

Por otra parte, Hiccup se sintió ofendido por el apático recibimiento de la chica. Era claro que le había motivado hacer equipo con ella, pues la admiraba desde que eran pequeños, pero una cosa era admirar el talento y otra muy diferente era admirarla a ella como persona, pues con esa actitud egoísta no dejaba mucho a qué pensar ni reconocer. Pero lo que más le dolió fue que ella se llevara esa impresión de él, cuando en realidad amaba la música y daba todo por ella, pero no era lo único que amaba y las decisiones que había tomado ese último año no habrían sido en vano: su familia lo necesitaba y sus sueños podían esperar todo lo necesario.

Se colocó su mochila y se encaminó al estacionamiento de la escuela, donde tenía su automóvil. Al llegar allí se encontró con una chica recargada en su carro.

-Hola, no sabía que me ibas a esperar.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros. -¿A caso una chica no puede esperar a su amigo? –preguntó ofendida, yendo a abrazarlo. –Toothless me dijo que habías vuelto, es bueno verte.

Se separó del carro y fue a abrazarlo.

-Las clases no han sido lo mismo sin ti.

-Yo iba un año adelantado. –le dijo con obviedad mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-Aun así era divertido verte en las horas libres. –lo estrujó un poco para después mirarlo a los ojos. -Lamento todo lo que ocurrió. –se apartó un poco.

El castaño agradeció, besando su frente. –Gracias Heather. Gracias por estar allí, por estar allí junto a mi familia.

-Oye, somos casi hermanos. No tienes nada que agradecer.

La muchacha castaña de ojos verdes le sonrió.

-Sabes que tú y Dagur también pueden contar conmigo, no olvidaré lo que su familia hizo por la mía.

Heather le volvió a abrazar.

-Bueno, vamos a la _Orilla del Dragón_ , en esa cafetería hay karaoke y todos nos tenemos que poner al corriente, el semestre está terminando y debemos empezar a pensar en nuestro taller de música para que el próximo no se nos amontoné con los exámenes de titulación. –le tocó la nariz, amistosamente.

-Muy bien, yo también les tengo una noticia…

-¿A caso ya tienes novia? –preguntó mientras él le abría la puerta del carro.

El castaño se rio.

-Claro que no, nada de eso, es sobre el Conservatorio. –cerró la puerta del vehículo mientras terminaba de hablar, para después subirse al lugar del piloto y empezar a conducir hasta la cafetería donde sus amigos músicos los esperaban.

-¿Hay algún problema si primero llego a la Feria de Berk? Tengo que dejar mi hoja de inscripción al servicio social y comunitario. –el castaño la mostró.

La castaña chilló de emoción, sacando de entre sus cosas un papel. –Yo también acepté la plaza vacante. Todos lo hicimos.

-Pensé que sólo mi hermano y yo lo aceptamos. –opinó, asombrado, arrancando.

-¿Bromeas? Te pagarán por asistir a una feria, cuenta para la titulación, hay comida chatarra y juegos gratis, ¡es demasiado tentador! Todos nos inscribimos por igual.

-¿Todos?

-¡Que sí, Hiccup! Los gemelos, tu primo y yo. Será como en los viejos tiempos. –lo abrazó de nuevo. –Sólo falta Fishlegs, pero él está de gira con la orquesta. –musitó, conmovida.

-¿Lo extrañas, no?

-Con toda el alma… pero pronto nos veremos. Ahora… vamos a la feria, yo también debo entregar mi inscripción, y de paso la de los gemelos y Snotlout, lo haré por ellos. –expresó emocionada, mostrando el legajo con todos los papeles.

Hiccup se rio por eso, era verdad que Heather se preocupaba por todos.

.

.

.

Un poco lejos del estacionamiento, Astrid estaba de pie en la puerta principal de la escuela, observando a los dos chicos que se abrazaban y más cuando él le dio un beso en la frente a la muchacha.

-Tiene novia, de seguro se va a distraer de los ensayos. –expresó molesta, sin saber por qué.

Sin decir más fue a la Biblioteca y Centro de Cómputo. Solicitó al muchacho una máquina y de inmediato ingresó para realizar la inscripción al servicio social.

-¿Ocupas ayuda? –preguntó una voz detrás de ella, haciendo que diera un pequeño brinquito.

-¡Me asustaste! –le reclamó Astrid a la otra rubia, su prima.

-Lo siento, no sueles estar tan concentrada. –Stormfly se encogió de hombros, acercando una silla al lado de ella.

-¿Ya te inscribiste? –preguntó la pianista. –No tengo idea qué hacer.

La chelista se rio de ella e ingresó sus datos necesarios para abrir la página.

-… querida prima, esas son las plazas que quedan para el servicio social del próximo semestre. Como no has hecho nada de nada, tienes mucho que recuperar en sólo cinco meses.

Astrid se quejó, esas eran horas perdidas de ensayo valioso.

-Lo más fácil, rápido, que paguen bien, y que tenga tiempo libre. –Astrid enlistó sus requisitos.

Storm la miró raro. -¡Lo tengo! Debes darte de baja. –ironizó.

Astrid la empujó un poco. –No ayudas, Stormfly.

-Lo digo en serio, prima. –la zarandeó. –Debes estar dispuesta a hacer un breve sacrificio. Las vacantes son… bibliotecaria aquí mismo…

-La humedad de los libros me da alergia. –repeló.

-Maestra titular de música y solfeo a nivel infantil en clases sabatinas en turno diurno en el Conservatorio.

-Los niños me desesperan. Además los sábados son para ensayo.

La del chelo le giró los ojos.

-Asistente de maestros.

-¿Ser secretaria? Paso.

-Vendedora en la tienda del Conservatorio.

-Tendría que estar de pie todo el día.

-Limpiadora de instrumentos musicales en "Repertorio musical de Berk". –se desesperó.

-Me puedo lastimar los dedos con los químicos.

-Auxiliar en la Orquesta…

-Suena interesante, ¿Qué hay que hacer? –le agradó un poco, pero al leer la descripción las dos pusieron cara de asco, pues se trataba de limpiar la saliva del área de metales.

-¡No!

La hija de Finn y Gylda siguió con las opciones pero a todas la chica le daba peros y excusas.

-Astrid, ésta es la última. –advirtió la muchacha. –Colaboradora en la Feria de Berk.

Hofferson abrió los ojos. –Sabes que odio los juegos mecánicos.

Storm se rindió. –Ya no hay opciones, tendrás que elegir una. Aunque no te guste.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cuál elegiste tú, Storm?

La mencionada sonrió orgullosa. –Maestra de Solfeo a nivel infantil en sábados para niños…

A la pianista no le convencía, pero era lo más cercano a la música y menos desgastante, o al menos eso creía la inocente de ella, por lo que la interrumpió.

-¿Y si tomo el de asistente de maestra a nivel infantil? –le pareció una opción lógica, regresando a dicha alternativa en las pestañas de la página.

Storm se aguantó la risa. –Serías mi asistente, o mejor dicho mi auxiliar. –le dijo con broma. -¿Me aguantarás?

Astrid dio clics en la parte del desglose de asistente. –Te he aguantado toda la vida, puedo ser maestra los sábados en la mañana a tu lado, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

La chelista se aguantó la risa de nuevo, no era fácil lidiar con los niños pequeños, en especial cuando el auxiliar debía acompañarlos a tomar agua, ir al baño y vigilarlos durante los recesos.

-¿Segura?

-¡Sí! Anda, ya le quiero dar la noticia a mis padres para que dejen de molestarme.

-Astrid, deberías revisar el calendario de actividades de Nivel Infantil y la descripción COMPLETA de lo que se requiere hacer en este servicio, no es lo que tú…–sugirió por última vez pro ya era demasiado tarde, su prima ya había aceptado y empezaba a mandar la solicitud para imprimir la inscripción.

Flyness Hofferson se encogió de hombros, se divertiría con su prima enloqueciendo con los niños, y más cuando se diera cuenta que las actividades de auxiliar no era para los niños del Conservatorio, sino a los niños huérfanos de la ciudad en una unidad aparte de Proyección a la comunidad.

Pero ya se daría cuenta de eso más adelante, de momento, ese preludio que para Astrid era insignificante estaba por marcar el más grande de los cambios en su vida, uno de los que incluso se burlaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Espero que este nuevo fic les guste, no creo que sea tan extenso, pero tampoco lo sé.

Como mención adicional, este fic está vagamente inspirado en "La corda d oro", "La chica del verano" "Dance Academy" "Escucha a tu Destino" y en su mayoría en mi experiencia dentro de la Facultad de Música y mi servicio social de la misma, además de muuuchas anécdotas de mis diarios, creo que debo confesar que este fic es el más personal que he escrito… tal vez así me conozcan un poco más; en este capítulo a mí me pasó lo mismo que Astrid, acepté una plaza de servicio social equivocada que terminé amando.

 **Publicado:** 26 de junio de 2018


	2. Obertura

.

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo 2:** Obertura

" _Introducción_ _instrumental_ _de una_ _ópera_ _u otra obra dramática, musical o no"._

.

.

.

 _Me llamo Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, lo sé no es un bonito nombre, pero es el que tengo y del que estoy orgulloso porque es el que mis padres me han puesto._

 _Estoy a punto de cumplir los 22 años de vida, quien por necesidades diferentes tuve que tramitar la baja de mis estudios hace un año cuando estaba a un año de graduarme._

 _Desde que tenía 6 años la música cautivó mis oídos y mi atención. Siguiendo los pasos de mis padres, me dejé enamorar por la música y dediqué mi vida a ella, sin embargo, hace algunos años mi familia vivió un severo problema económico, y tuve que repartir mi tiempo no sólo en la música, sino también en trabajo y en ayudarle a mi madre en un proyecto; en un principio no sólo me sentí egoísta por no dedicarme al piano, sin embargo esas experiencias y aprendizajes me ayudaron a darle otro enfoque a mi ejecución musical, y desde entonces creo que mejoré mucho; incluso coadyuvé a que mi hermano Toothless, pianista también, mejorara conmigo (aunque después cambió su instrumento principal para tocar el violonchelo)._

 _Ingenuamente todo iba bien, pero la vida da más sorpresas de las que nos podemos llegar a imaginar; mi padre sufrió un accidente automovilístico muy fuerte y a pesar de la recuperación que tuvo y la lucidez que disfrutamos en su leve recuperación, los golpes en su cuerpo le crearon fuertes hemorragias internas. Mi madre no se daba abasto en el hospital ni tampoco en el trabajo por los que me di de baja sin pensarlo con tal de ayudar a mi familia; aunque colaboré un tiempo, no fue suficiente… mi padre falleció hace unos meses._

 _Mi intención al solicitar el reingreso es que comprendan las situaciones que me hicieron tomar la decisión, mis prioridades cambiaron cada año de mi vida, pero siempre mi familia estará primero._

 _En caso de que acepten mi inscripción, estaré dispuesto a hacer mi servicio social nuevamente, o servicio comunitario, o a tomar de nueva cuenta el Concurso de jóvenes pianistas en el que mi hermano y yo quedamos en los finalistas hace dos años… estaría dispuesto a hacer todo el año y no sólo el último semestre que me faltó._

 _Deseo más que nada en el mundo concluir mis estudios, es una promesa que hice y un propósito que me he marcado y espero poder terminarlo aquí._

 _Gracias por su atención, quedo a sus órdenes y a su disposición._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hiccup iba casi saltando de felicidad debido la entrevista que tendría dentro de unos minutos. El pasillo que conectaba a las oficinas de los maestros casi le parecía interminable, hasta que por fin llegó al cubículo de la maestra más temida de todo el Conservatorio.

 _Adelante._

Tras escuchar ese permiso él ingresó al saloncito con cierta timidez.

-¡Haddock! –la rusa recibió gustosa al muchacho quien fue a saludarla. –Adelante, es un gusto recibirte de nuevo.

El taciturno muchacho sonrió agradecido, tomando asiento en una de las sillas de la diminuta mesita. Se pusieron al día, exponiendo la situación que él había vivido y la posible solución a a lo que el castaño había solicitado.

-Leímos el ensayo que escribiste. El consejo del Conservatorio se entristece contigo por la pérdida de tu padre, un gran músico egresado de esta escuela y un gran productor musical también. –sinceró la mujer, poniendo su mano sobre la espalda del muchacho.

-Gracias, fueron muy amables al mandar las flores a mi casa. –agradeció, con algo de nostalgia, recordando lo difícil que fue su vida un par de meses atrás.

-No ponerse triste, Hiccup y Toothless fueron buenos alumnos del conservatorio. Me alegra que estés aquí de nuevo. –habló, aunque su español era bastante bueno, ocasionalmente cometía errores gramaticales.

-A mí también, mi hermano no se dio de baja porque mi padre lo pidió así, al menos uno de los dos debía conservar la beca. –se encogió de hombros.

-Fue honorable de tu parte pensar en él.

-Gracias, así que… ¿qué respuesta me tienen? –preguntó Hiccup, impaciente.

La maestra Evelina lo observó, las ganas de tocar el piano emanaban por cada poro de su piel, no tenía nada que ver con su otra alumna que sólo deseaba destacar.

-El consejo necesita evaluar tu desempeño, y ver si aceptan tu reingreso, ¿has preparado algo en este último semestre?

Hiccup había olvidado algo importante, no tomó en cuenta la práctica. Durante los primeros cuatro meses de su baja estuvo al pendiente de su padre y de la Academia de Música de su madre, sin mencionar la labor social que emprendían en algunas organizaciones, cuando su progenitor falleció, se hizo cargo del negocio en la disquera por un tiempo y ayudó a su mamá en la Academia también, pero eso sólo le mermó su tiempo, dejando pasar meses valiosos que ahora le costaban un rezago en su práxis.

-La verdad es que con tantos cambios, yo…

-¿No practicaste? –preguntó molesta, casi saliéndole una vena de la frente. Hiccup no la había visto así de enojada, al menos no con él, sabía que uno de los requisitos para ser alumno de Evelina era practicar veinte horas al día.

-No lo suficiente. –confesó, sabiendo el regaño.

La concertista carraspeó su garganta. –Tocar lo que recuerdes. –le ordenó. –Te grabaré para mostrarlo ante el consejo.

Hiccup se encaminó al piano, ajustó el banquillo y sin calentar sus manos empezó a ejecutar una de las piezas en las que trabajó un año antes de la muerte de su padre mismo que esperaba presentar en su concierto de titulación: el nocturno número 2 de Chopin.

Hiccup cerró los ojos y permitió que sus manos viajaran por las teclas de marfil colocadas en el piano de cola. Apaciblemente, con la rítmica adecuada, con trémolos acertados Hiccup deleitó a la maestra en cada compás que marcó el _tempo_.

-Bravo. –musitó la rusa cuando él terminó de tocar.

-Gracias.

-Veo que sigues con tu talento, incluso tocas aún mejor… tu sentimiento se expresa en cada tecla y cada movimiento de tus dedos. –reconoció emocionada.

Hiccup se emocionó. –Después de tanto conflicto sentimental creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Evelina le sonrió empática para después cambiar su rostro a uno mucho más serio.

-Pero sigues cometiendo errores de técnica, Hiccup. No es posible que tras tantos años de estudio comentas errores de digitación y postura.

Al escuchar eso Hiccup se puso más derechito en su espalda.

-Es la falta de práctica.

-Es la falta de compromiso. Quiero a ese alumno que se dio de baja. Sé que amas la música, pero debes amar la técnica también.

Hiccup le asintió, obediente.

-Necesitarás mejorar esa técnica con la condición que nosotros te pusimos.

Esa palabra fue clave para el muchacho.

-¿Nosotros?

Evelina le entregó la carta de Hiccup, sellada, bajo el membrete de "aceptado".

-Con una condición… tendrás que participar en el concurso Parnasoss a cuatro manos y al menos llegar a los cinco finalistas.

Hiccup tomó la carta, incrédulo.

-No llegaré a la final, voy a ganar.

Evelina no esperaba menos. –Tu compañera será Astrid Hofferson.

El castaño abrió sus ojos verdes, completamente asombrado. -¿Aceptó?

-Aun no, pero tendrá que hacerlo. Necesito un complemento para ella y sé que ustedes harán un buen equipo.

Y por ese momento, todo estuvo bien.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, esperando a que saliera su hermano de su clase semanal, lo esperó fuera de unos cubículos, sentado en una de las bancas; aún faltaba algunos minutos para que su consanguíneo saliera, así que aprovecho para ver algunas partituras en la biblioteca y poner en orden su nuevo casillero, el cual le fue entregado cuando el Coordinador Académico aceptó su reingreso y alta a la carrera.

Estaba concentrado en poner en orden su casillero, incluso se le ocurrieron algunas ideas para optimizar el espacio, como un portalápices o quizá un separador para poner los libros en la parte más alta y las partituras debajo. Había espacio suficiente para que una guitarra entrara allí, o quizá un atril, o tal vez el violonchelo de Toothless… tenía muchas ideas y ganas de empezar a estrenarlo, aunque faltaban semanas para el inicio del nuevo semestre él estaba seguro de empezar incluso en Navidad y con la noticia de la preparación y a sólo siete meses del concurso, debía practicar todo el tiempo.

Haddock admiraba a la rubia desde que eran niños, aunque él era mayor, sabía que estaba en la misma generación con su hermano. A veces la veía sola practicando solfeo en una de las bancas, o en la biblioteca, la conocía de nombre pero jamás había compartido más de tres palabras con ella, y la verdad es que no le importaba mucho a decir verdad.

Seguía en su labor de limpiar su casillero hasta que de repente unas manos le taparon los ojos. Ese pequeño roce, lejos de agradarle le pareció frio e hipócrita. Trató de sacudir su cabeza, pero también lo hicieron las manos que lo sujetaban, haciendo tintinear las pesadas pulseras que llevaba en sus muñecas.

-Suéltame. –habló tajante y decidido.

-Ay qué gruñón eres. –la chica se deslindó, permitiendo que volteara a verlo. –Regresaste y no pensaste en hablar conmigo. –hizo un puchero fingido.

-De hecho, no pensé que estarías aquí. Se supone que te graduaste hace un semestre, ¿o no?

La chica sonrió como si hubiera ganado algo muy importante. -¿No te enteraste? Ahora seré becaria… daré la clase de Sonorización y Grabación de audio, la disquera de mi padre llegó a un convenio con el Conservatorio.

-Querrás decir la disquera de nosotros, ¿o no, Annek? –dijo alzando una ceja, indignado de que alguien más diera la clase que su padre integró al currículo.

La castaña hizo una mueca. –Tienes razón, como tu padre murió ahora tú y Toothless son los herederos de las acciones, así que es probable que necesite un asistente, ¿te interesa? Conoces el proceso de grabación mejor que nadie; y tal vez… tú y yo…

-De hecho todos lo conocen excepto tú, ¿Por qué no pusieron a alguien más capacitado? ¿Fass o Gala? Ellos sí saben lo que hacen y no sólo se copian los trabajos de los demás. –le dijo resentido, cerrando su locker.

-Hicc, vamos, no seas tan resentido. –intentó acariciarle. –Ha pasado un año.

-Ni todo el tiempo del mundo podrán cambiar lo que hiciste. –le reclamó furioso. –Por tu culpa mi padre murió.

Annek se alertó, poniéndose nerviosa.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó temerosa de esa acusación.

Hiccup sacudió la cabeza. –Olvídalo, es sólo que recuerdo que tú y yo estábamos juntos cuando sucedió el accidente, y tú no…

-No recuerdes cosas tristes para ti, ya pasó. –lo interrumpió como si no fuera relevante. –Ya olvídalo.

El castaño la miró con furia. –Eras mi novia y no me apoyaste, te pedí ayuda y ni siquiera te importó, te fuiste de viaje.

-Un viaje que habíamos planeado, Hiccup. Teníamos todo pagado. –le recordó, queriendo sentirse con la razón.

-Sabes que podíamos cancelar. Además tus hermanos no fueron al viaje, ni Toothless. Te fuiste sola, ¿en serio lo disfrutaste? –le preguntó sin comprender.

Annek Kulden se quedó callada, como si guardara un secreto.

-La disquera debía ser representada en esa convención.

Hiccup sacudió la cabeza, hablar con ella era como hablar con la pared.

-Da igual, ha pasado mucho tiempo, no tiene caso hablar contigo.

Annek torció la boca.

-Hiccup, en serio te extraño. Mi vida no es lo mismo sin ti. –intentó acercarse a besarlo.

-La verdad, Annek, mi vida tampoco es lo mismo ahora que estoy sin ti. Creo que esa era la idea, ahora estoy mejor. –se despidió sin decir más, dejando la becaria con la boca abierta.

El muchacho siguió, y fue cuando notó que su hermano iba saliendo de la clase de Historia de la música.

Se acercó a él y lo miró curioso. -¿No te aceptaron? –preguntó debido al semblante del chico.

-No es eso, en realidad es que me topé a Annek. –masculló recordando.

-¿A la víbora? –le preguntó indignado. -¿Ahora qué quiere?

-Molestar. –simplificó, pero de repente cambió su humor. –A propósito, mira. –le entregó la carta de aceptación. –Estoy en el conservatorio para el último semestre.

El muchacho saltó de orgullo y lo abrazó sin importarle que su chelo se cayera.

-Ese es mi hermano. –lo felicitó. –No pensé que fuéramos a acabar la carrera al mismo tiempo, tú ibas un año adelantado. –lo miró, compartiendo su felicidad. –Papá estaría orgulloso.

Los dos se entristecieron por recordar a su difunto padre. –Espero que sí, lo hago por él, por una de las promesas que le hice.

El menor le palmó la espalda a su hermano. –De seguro mamá querrá festejar.

-Espero que no se le ocurra cocinar. –se rindió Hiccup. –De cualquier modo, debo hacer mi inscripción al servicio social para el próximo semestre.

-¿Cómo? ¿No te validaron todo lo que hiciste en Teatro?

-No, tendré que volver a empezar desde cero, aunque sólo será la mitad de las horas, las otras tendré que participar en un concurso.

-¿Seleccionado? Vaya, ¿en qué categoría? –preguntó mientras iniciaban el camino a la biblioteca para tramitar el servicio de Hiccup.

-Parnasos, el mismo al que tú y yo llegamos finalistas hace dos años. –le dijo informó al incorporarse a la sala y sentarse en una de las computadoras.

-La temporada de solitas pasó.

-Lo sé, será a cuatro manos. –le dijo cuando por fin pudo abrir la página de inscripción.

-Hiccup… no puedo, yo la verdad cambié de instrumento y…

-Ya me asignaron compañero, bueno, compañera.

-¿Y quién será?

-La hija del director. Astrid Hoferson.

Toothless casi se va de espaldas.

-¿Y aceptó? –era conocido que la pianista no compartía el piano ni con su papá. –Storm, mi compañera de dueto, me cuenta que es bastante especial.

-Eso creo, debo verla en un rato con la maestra Evelina.

El de cabello negro se compadeció de su consanguíneo. Hiccup no le prestó atención pues ingresaba a la página poniendo sus datos.

-¿A qué te apuntaste?

El chico sonrió. –En la feria donde nuestros padres se conocieron, la misma a la que íbamos cada año.

-¿Hay vacantes? –preguntó asombrado, pues nunca se había dado tal oportunidad.

-Es el aniversario número cuatrocientos de Berk, la feria viene en grande. Hay actividades culturales por las mañanas y de juegos en la noche. –comentó emocionado. –Mi compañera de Chelo y yo ya nos anotamos.

-No quiero ser el mal tercio.

-Sería genial, fui a entregar mi hoja de inscripción y en verdad se ocupan muchos. Lo recaudado será para el orfanato de Berk.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, anda… enlístate.

Hiccup se encogió de hombros, al menos estaría con su hermano.

-Será un semestre largo para ti. –le advirtió mientras la solicitud se imprimía.

-Espero que no, Toothless, después de todo, ¿qué puede pasar?

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Lamento tardar tanto, me fui de vacaciones y no alcancé a terminar varios capítulos que había iniciado. Espero que les guste el fic, el capi que sigue ya empezará el hiccstrid.

 **Publicado:** 8 de agosto de 2018 (08/08/18)


	3. Réquiem

.

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo 3:** Réquiem

" _Pieza musical cantada en honor a un difunto"_ _._

.

.

.

.

.

 _La naturaleza se encuentra rodeada de inmensos momentos que otorgan inspiración. Desde un apacible amanecer, hasta la sinfonía más estruendosa ejecutada por fuertes rayos luminosos de una tormenta._

 _Cada artista es capaz de percibir dicha oportunidad y tornarla en algo aún más inspirador por medio del talento, capacidad o don que ha recibido para compartirla con el mundo._

 _Esos efímeros momentos son los más valiosos, porque todos son irrepetibles. Tan irrepetible como la vida misma, la cual es capaz de cambiar en un simple parpadeo. Y como lo saben, mi vida cambió en menos de uno._

 _Dejé de ser ese hombre fuerte y audaz para convertirme en un manojo de hierbas frágiles que depende al cien por ciento de su hermosa esposa para realizar cualquier actividad con eficacia._

 _Ese accidente cambió mi vida y la de ustedes, mis hijos._

 _El doctor dice que las fracturas internas de mi cuerpo son difíciles de sanar y que los golpes de la cabeza me han limitado a dominar otras áreas de mi vida._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo me quede al lado de mi amada Valka, ni por cuánto más podré guiarlos a ustedes._

 _Espero que haya sido mucho, y si fue un solo día, al menos sé que fue un día bien vivido._

 _Creo que es mi última lección para ustedes, Hiccup y Toothless… vivan, de la manera en que sean felices. Disfruten de cada segundo que la vida les regala y compartan esa dicha con quienes los necesiten; no tengan miedo a perder algo para obtener algo mejor._

 _La persona que no está dispuesto a perder todo, no está preparado para ganar nada._

 _Los amo, y a ti también Valka; eres el amor de mi vida, y si he sido feliz fue gracias a ti. Hijos, sólo espero que conozcan a la persona que los haga inmensamente felices, y cuando la encuentren, no la dejen ir, porque no saben cuánto tiempo les queda para disfrutarse mutuamente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El abogado detuvo la grabación de la voz que Stoick Haddock había dejado como parte de su testamento.

Ese día se cumplía el plazo establecido para la lectura del mismo y sus familiares directos estaban conmovidos por las palabras del hombre.

-Fueron sus últimas palabras… una semana después tuvo el paro respiratorio, la hemorragia interna y… falleció. –mencionó Johan Trader, el abogado familiar, repitiendo lo que ya sabían.

Valka se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo de tela y respiró profundamente.

-Gracias, Johan. Sé que podemos confiar contigo.

-Es un placer, mi lady. –mencionó con cierta exageración. –Y como el abogado de Stoick debo repartir los bienes de él.

Hiccup se mostraba sereno, claro que estaba afligido, pero también se mostraba en paz. No tenía de otra más que aceptar los sucesos de la vida.

-La casa queda a nombre de Valka, Hiccup y Toothless. –explicó superficialmente. –En un 50%, 25 y 25% respectivamente.

Los tres asintieron, eso lo sabían con anterioridad.

-El auto negro lo hereda a Hiccup mientras que el deportivo lo deja a nombre de Toothless.

Como si estuvieran programados, asintieron sin ninguna emoción.

-Valka, hereda el 50% de las acciones de Stoick, mientras que los hijos del matrimonio, el otro 50% en partes iguales. -eso también lo conocían desde antes de que él falleciera, aunque sí les sorprendió un poco, cuando el abogado extendió los papeles para que los firmaran. –Ahora son socios.

-Ya lo éramos, al menos Hiccup y yo. Firmamos antes de que mi padre tuviera el accidente. –el muchacho se encogió de hombros. –Significa que aparte de tener la porción que era nuestra, ahora también tenemos un porcentaje más, la que le correspondía a papá. –dedujo el menor.

Johan torció la boca. –Sí, eso parece. Hiccup y tú tienen ahora un 22% de la empresa cada uno, están milagrosamente encima de las acciones que tienen los Kulden.

-Yo no diría milagro a la muerte de mi padre. –expresó Hiccup molesto, él daría cada centavo de sus acciones con tal de que su padre regresara.

-Era un decir, joven Hiccup. No lo malinterprete. –pidió Trader, ofendido.

Valka carraspeó y le dio una mirada acusatoria a Hiccup. –Entendemos lo que quisiste decir; por favor continúa. –calmó la viuda.

Un par de propiedades más las repartió entre los tres, incluso donó uno de los pianos al Conservatorio.

Tras una hora de acuerdos, firmas y detalles legales el cierre del último paso para decirle adiós a Stoick estaba por terminar.

-Con eso queda finiquitado cualquier asunto respecto a las propiedades. ¿Algo que no haya quedado claro? –preguntó Johan cerrando la carpeta de piel donde guardaba la información del difunto.

Valka negó, aún era difícil para ella asimilar la ausencia de su amado.

-Bueno, señora, en ese caso debo ofertar las propuestas que hay.

-¿Propuestas? –preguntó Hiccup, curioso.

-Así es, también para ustedes, muchachos. Ahora que son socios mayoritarios de la disquera y de la academia de música de sus padres, hay personas interesados en comprar sus partes de…

-¡No! –bramó Toothless, molesto. –Es el legado de mi padre, no lo vamos a dejar así como así.

Hiccup se cruzó de brazos, iba a hablar pero en eso le llegó un mensaje a su celular, el cual estaba sobre la mesa.

 _Te dije que teníamos práctica a las 2:00 pm._

Alcanzó a leer las notificaciones, era su compañera de piano.

Miró su reloj, apenas eran las 12:00pm pasadas… y en sábado. La maestra les había dado una tarea para adelantar la búsqueda de partituras para que practicaran, y Astrid había organizado los horarios para ensayar de manera que no se interpusieran con sus clases ni con su servicio social.

El castaño ya no dijo más, se limitó a escuchar lo que pasaba en ese momento.

-No es con afán de molestarnos, muchacho. Es informar, fue la misión que su padre me dejó, asesorarlos en todo lo legal. Hay interesados en comprar sus acciones en la disquera, en algunas propiedades y… como la familia gastó mucho en los tratamientos de Stoick…

-El dinero nunca ha sido un problema. –alegó el mayor. –Es cierto que la disquera no pasa su mejor momento, pero tampoco es para tomar la decisión de vender lo que mi abuelo y mi padre tardaron décadas en construir. Sabemos cómo manejar tal situación. Podremos con esto.

-Hay mucha fuga de dinero, aun no se saben las causas. –advirtió Johan.

-Sí, pero tú eres el abogado detrás de todo eso. ¿Puedes con las investigarlo, no? –cuestionó Valka, alterada por dejar el trabajo de su esposo.

El de la barba pareció ofendido. –Tengan en cuenta que sí, sólo informaba.

-Pues la respuesta es no. –determinó Toothless. –No pasamos una buena temporada y pedimos prestado, pero ya estamos saliendo de eso. Vender lo que nos queda de papá, creo que sería una decisión extrema.

Johan ya no insistió, pensaría cómo convencerlos más adelante.

.

.

.

.

Salió de la oficina con dolor de cabeza.

Dejó a su madre en la Academia y después se dirigió al Conservatorio.

Al ser sábado estaba casi vacío, sólo los estudiantes y de servicio social estaban por allí. El semestre prácticamente había terminado y aunque Hiccup había logrado inscribirse al siguiente curso, debía aprovechar para ponerse al corriente en la organización de horarios.

Sin tocar ingresó al cubículo de la maestra Evelina y se sentó en la mesita.

-¡Ya era hora!

El grito casi le sacó un susto, tanto que dejó caer los libros.

-¿Trajiste las partituras que nos pidieron? –cuestionó con acusación.

Hiccup rodó los ojos por la pésima actitud de la muchacha.

-Hola, Astrid, buenas tardes. Gusto en verte. –dijo con sarcasmo.

La rubia pareció más fastidiada.

-Llegas tarde. –regañó, cruzándose de brazos.

Hiccup miró su reloj de la muñeca. –Es la 1:40 pm, la clase de piano empieza hasta las 2:00. –recordó lo obvio. -¿Y cómo obtuviste mi número?

-Te dije que practico una hora antes. –regañó. –La maestra Mivven me lo dio, en fin, ¿al menos trajiste las partituras?

El castaño fue por su mochila y sacó una carpeta negra con bastantes hojas.

-Es mi repertorio. –elige lo que tu gustes.

La muchacha al menos se tranquilizó por saber que había hecho lo solicitado. Ella no se quedó atrás y mostró la carpeta celeste que estaba encima del piano. –El mío.

Ambos intercambiaron las carpetas y empezaron a examinar.

El castaño quedó impresionado por la calidad de técnica que tenía Astrid, pero seguía algo molesto por los comentarios del día anterior. En cuanto a la fémina, le pareció sencillo el repertorio de él.

-¿Qué tocaste cuando quedaste de finalista? –preguntó con curiosidad. –Tal vez podamos iniciar por allí.

El chico sintió un nudo en la garganta, pues su padre fue quien preparó a él y a Tooth. –Un concierto para piano…

-Es obvio, pero ¿Cuál?

-De Shubert, hice equipo con mi hermano.

-¿El líder de la pseudo-banda? –comentó con burla mientras seguía hojeando el archivo.

El castaño se mostró incrédulo, no tenía idea de dónde es que Astrid había sacado esa información. Estaba por reclamarle, pero en eso entró el director del conservatorio.

Hiccup se puso de pie, honrado de hablar con el músico tan ilustre.

-Buenas tardes, maestro. –saludó Hiccup, extendiendo su mano.

-Buenas tardes, muchacho; hija.

Astrid sólo le miró para después regresar a su labor.

-Quería darte la bienvenida personalmente. Espero que puedas acoplarte a los cambios en el Programa.

-Es un gusto regresar. –mencionó con sinceridad.

-Intenté que el sistema respetara tus materias, algunas lograron revalidarse, pero tendrás que cursar la asignatura de Taller de música grupal. Con esa tu kardex quedará liberado. Sólo hay un grupo, así que la tomarás con el resto de los compañeros de generación.

El joven asintió. –Le agradezco mucho la dedicación que han mostrado para mi ayuda.

-Y aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo, lamento mucho lo de tu padre. Fue un gran compañero, y gracias a él se promovió la música de la sinfónica por otros medios.

La rubia empezó a escuchar la conversación de ellos. ¿Qué había pasado con el padre de él?

-Gracias por su pésame.

¿ _Pésame_?

Ellos hablaron un par de nimedades más hasta, sin embargo cuando la rubia quiso participar de la charla su padre se marchó.

-Disculpa que me entrometa, pero… ¿por qué mi padre habló de un pésame? –preguntó culposa.

Hiccup suspiró y tomó asiento en frente de ella.

-Mi padre murió hace unos meses. Hace casi un año tuvo un accidente en automóvil y quedó muy mal. A pesar de que sobrevivió, sólo duró poco mientras aprovechamos para pasar tiempo con él.

La rubia quedó pasmada por tal testimonio.

-¿Por eso te diste de baja? –preguntó culposa.

Hiccup sólo la miró, asintiendo.

-Lo siento, pensé que…

-¿Qué me había dado de baja por la supuesta banda? –ironizó. –Ni siquiera salía del hospital por los cuidados de mi padre.

Hofferson tragó duro. –Lo siento, no sabía. –sinceró.

El castaño pareció superar el malentendido, pero aún así se andaría con cuidado con esa muchacha. Al parecer era bastante hiriente.

-Descuida, ya habrá tiempo para platicar de eso, mientras tanto, ¿hay alguna pieza que quieras tocar para la eliminatoria? –preguntó, cambiando de tema, pues no era algo que fuera de su agrado.

La pianista se sorprendió por la soltura del muchacho. Ella le sonrió y mostró la carpeta de él, mostrando el inicio de la partitura.

-¿Segura? –preguntó, era una pieza difícil. –Sugiero algo más sencillo para la primera fase, esa la podemos dejar para después…

-Apantallemos desde un inicio. –refutó, intimidemos a la competencia.

-Astrid, noté eso desde el principio. Créeme, no es buena idea iniciar con todo, después no habrá mucho qué demostrar en las siguientes etapas.

La rubia odiaba que la contradijeran, e Hiccup estaba por averiguarlo, si la maestra no hubiese entrado al cubículo.

-Buenas tardes, alegrar verlos. –expresó con su típico acento ruso. -¿Eligieron algo ya? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en el banco lateral del piano.

La rubia sonrió, extendiendo las hojas, ante la incomodidad del castaño.

Evelina miró con atención la pieza mostrada. -¿ _Fantasía en fa menor_? –preguntó. –Es hermosa. –Astrid sonrió, triunfante. –Pero muy difícil. –Fue el turno de Hiccup se hacerlo.

-Pero podemos tocarla.

-No lo dudo ni por un momento. –aclaró. –Pero esta competencia es por episodios. Hay que iniciar con algo que demande menos presión, poco a poco se podrá incrementar con dificultad.

Hiccup ya sabía esa historia. –Además, me entretuve porque me llegó esto. –mostró la convocatoria con los requisitos del concurso. –Como cambió el edicto, ahora se cambiaron las fechas también y el lugar de la sede. ¿Tienen pasaportes?

Los muchachos asintieron, descubriendo que la primera sede sería en Oslo, Noruega.

-¿Es en serio? –preguntaron al unísono con un toque travieso de emoción.

-Así es. El viaje está programado para mediados de enero, la primera etapa, cuando pasen a la siguiente, practicaremos otra pieza, mientras tanto, el primer filtro es…

-De cuarteto de cuerdas a piano. –musitó Hiccup, tragando duro, pues además de aprenderse la partitura habría que convertirla del cuarteto al piano.

La maestra asintió. –Siéntense en el piano, espero que hayan calentado.

Los muchachos se miraron, el verdadero trabajo iniciaba.

.

.

.

.

.

En el centro de Berk, la empresa en producción musical "H & K classic" se encontraba en medio de cambios; principalmente en la oficina del presidente.

-No puedo creer que papá no va a venir aquí, otra vez. –musitó Toothless viendo la silla rotativa vacía.

-Ni yo. –expresó Valka, dolida; dando un suspiro fuerte. –Pero seguiremos cuidando su legado.

El muchacho asintió, abrazando a su madre. –Ahora sólo nos queda salir de los problemas de la disquera y avanzar.

Valka abrazó de igual manera al muchacho y después tomó lugar en la silla. Stoick siempre le habló de la importancia de su rol como presidente del lugar. Lo mucho que amaba la música los unía a todos y a decir verdad es que ese vínculo se fortalecía gracias a la dedicación de cada uno de los miembros.

Mientras ordenaban un par de papeles el sonido del teléfono sonó.

-¿Diga? –contestó Valka, insegura.

 _-Hola, señora Valka. El señor Belch pide la presencia de ambos en Recursos Humanos._ –se escuchó la voz de quien hasta unos meses atrás había sido la secretaria de Stoick, Elin.

-Gracias, ahora vamos. –mencionó para después poner el auricular en su lugar.

-¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Toothless, molesto.

-Gobber nos ocupa en RH. Supongo que es para el contrato de tu asistente.

-¿Asistente? –preguntó asombrado. -¿Para mí?

Valka asintió, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la puerta. –Claro, cualquier socio tiene un asistente, además, tú necesitas que alguien te mantenga informado y te avise cuando seas requerido.

-Tú me puedes hablar. –puntualizó lo obvio.

-Lo sé, pero ese no será mi trabajo. Además es un ingreso extra para los jóvenes del servicio social.

-¿Servicio social? –preguntó sin entender bien. -¿Qué hay con eso?

Valka iba saliendo de la oficina, al lado de su hijo. –Significa que esta asistente sólo la tendrás por un semestre mientras ella hace su servicio social del Conservatorio. Uno de los últimos acuerdos que hizo tu padre fue solicitar ayuda extra para los estudiantes.

-¿Fue el servicio social que Hiccup hizo y no se respetó?

Valka se entristeció un poco. –Tu padre era el encargado de firmar las actas, y aunque tu hermano realizó las horas solicitadas, tu padre no alcanzó a firmar; puso hacerlo otra persona, pero como Hiccup se dio de baja, sencillamente ya no se cumplió con el tiempo establecido.

El de cabello negro pareció entender. Tal vez no sería malo tener a una compañera de su escuela.

Ambos tocaron la puerta y tras escuchar el permiso necesario, ingresaron a la oficina.

Toothless, por su parte, quedó sorprendido por ver a quien sería su próxima asistente: una muchacha, aparentemente de su edad. Con tez completamente blanca y un cabello liso y tan rubio que fácilmente podría confundirse con el color blanco platinado, pero lo que le fascinó sin duda alguna fueron esos ojos tan azules, más azules que cualquier azul que hubiera visto antes. Sin duda sería difícil concentrarse con ella.

-Buenas tardes, ella Lyse. La nueva asistente de la Disquera. –presentó Gobber.

Toothless qudó boquiabierto.

-Mu… mucho gusto. –el muchacho trató de saludar, pero se dio cuenta que las manos le empezaron a sudar, así que prefirió no hacerlo.

-La señorita es prima de Elin, la asistente de Stoick, así que está familiarizada un poco con lo que hay que hacer. Lyse también estudia en el Conservatorio.

-No te había visto antes. –logro articular.

La confiada rubia sonrió segura. –Estaba de intercambio en Bruselas. Acabo de regresar para finalizar la carrera. –presumió.

Toothless se sintió intimidado por la presencia de la muchacha. –Pues qué bueno que regresaste.

Un silencio incómodo acaparó a los presentes.

-¿Por qué no le muestras las instalaciones de la disquera? Para que se vayan conociendo, también puedes indicarle cual será tu espacio. –ideó Valka al notar que su hijo se había quedado mudo.

El castaño sólo asintió, ruborizado.

-Vamos, te muestro el camino. –invitó.

La muchacha sonrió. –Gracias.

El accionista de la empresa abrió la puerta, mostrando su caballerosidad. La del servicio social salió primero tras despedirse y después lo hizo Toothless.

-Oye, hijo, ten cuidad…

Lo que Valka quería advertir eran la agujetas sueltas de sus tenis, pero el aviso llegó tarde, porque en ese momento el pobre chico pisó una de ella, cayendo justo al lado de Lyse, pegándose por completo en la cabeza.

- _Ouch_. –se quejó, sobándose la frente.

Gobber y Valka fueron de inmediato a atenderlo, ayudando a que se pusiera de pie.

El muchahco se sintió patético. –Cosas como éstas le deben pasar a Hiccup, no a mí. –reprochó.

La rubia se rio un poco.

Vaya primera impresión.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya eran las 4:30pm de la tarde y el dúo de pianistas no podía avanzar de primer sistema de la partitura.

-¡Suficiente! –la maestra cerró el piano delante de ellos, colocando la tela para evitar maltratos en las teclas. –Esto ha sido un desastre.

Astrid se mordió la lengua. No estaba acostumbrada a batallar.

-Tal vez deba formar equipo con alguien más. No es con afán de ofenderte, Hiccup.

El castaño ni le importó.

-Se requiere de mucho más que eso para ofenderme. –rodó los ojos.

La maestra notó lo que sucedía con ellos.

-Esta semana son los exámenes finales de instrumento por el semestre. Astrid, ¿presentar?

La rubia asintió. –La semana pasada fue el examen abierto. En las demás asignaturas estuve exenta.

La de Rusia sonrió, esperaba esa respuesta.

-Entonces tendrán tiempo libre. –asumió.

Hofferson casi se desmaya por la idea, ¿qué iba a pedir?

-Eso creo. –se atrevió a decir Hiccup.

La concertista abrió su bolso y sacó un libro de método para cuatro manos. –El problema con ustedes es que no son un equipo. Deben confiar uno en el otro y leer este libro. –Astrid lo tomó dudosa.

-¿Método de Serguei Dragan para piano a cuatro manos? –preguntaron al unísono.

-Mi bisabuelo escribir este libro en el pasado. Es un método infalible. ¿Lo recordar Hiccup?

El castaño tragó duro, pero asintió. –Lo llevé a cabo con mi hermano.

La rubia ni sabía de qué trataba, pero si era un método, lo seguiría. Ella confiaba ciegamente en la técnica.

-Los veré aquí el viernes de próxima semana. Hacer TODO lo que libro decir. –ordenó la maestra de música. –TODO.

Astrid asintió, no muy convencida.

-Sólo así serán equipo. –dijo mientras tomó las manos de ellos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento la mano derecha de Astrid, junto a la mano izquierda de Hiccup quedaron unidas a un listón que la maestra anudó a sus muñecas.

-Lección uno: _réquiem a la individualidad._

Astrid ni escuchó el título de la lección. Sólo veía un listón que la unía al joven que apenas y conocía.

-Como equipo, deben realizar tareas juntos, al menos durante dos horas al día, que será el tiempo promedio de práctica.

Astrid no dejó de ver su mano atada.

-¿Es en serio? –preguntó molesta.

Evelina, con toda la autoridad que le correspondía asintió. –Claro. Más les vale seguir las indicaciones. Darme cuenta si no obedecen.

Los pianistas se miraron entre sí. Sería una semana larga.

-Mátenme ahora. –masculló Astrid, fastidiada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Alguien más por allí?

Lamento mucho la tardanza, no tengo perdón, lo sé. Pero realimente perdí la inspiración, y luego me quise esperar para ver las sorpresas que tenía Cómo entrena a tu Dragón 3, y después se me vino encima toda la carga por mi maestría y mi tesis (ya soy master, por su andaban con el pendiente) y por fin pude poner en orden algunos aspectos de mi vida que me andaban dando lata.

¿ya saben quien es Lyse? Claro! La Furia Luminosa. "Lyse" en noruego, literalmente es "luminosa", hasta el momento busqué fics con este nombre y no he encontrado ninguno ni en español ni en inglés (me dio flojera buscar en otros idiomas), así que si llegan a ver este nombre para ella yo fui la primera en usarlo XD, no sean copiones jajaja.

En fin, escribiré este fic con más detenimiento y regularidad, ya que le he tomado mucho cariño.

Espero les guste, gracias por sus reviews y a los nuevos lectores, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerle.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado** : 15 de junio de 2019 (casi un año desde que inicié la historia)


	4. Dúo

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4:** Dúo

 _Conjunto musical formado por dos voces o instrumentos._

.

.

.

 _En la bella lengua italiana_ _ **piano**_ _significa suave. A pesar de que este instrumento fue creado hace cientos de años, guarda detalles asombrosos y secretos que aún son indescifrables incluso para los músicos más estudiosos._

 _La música es un constante en mi vida. Desde pequeña mostré gusto por dicha arte, y tanto fue mi pasión por ella que me he dedicado a transmitirla a otras personas por medio de la enseñanza._

 _Por lo cual es que fundamos una academia de música que mi esposo y yo creamos, la cual ha sido considerada como una de las más prestigiosas, incluso muchos de los que buscan ingresar al Conservatorio o Facultad de Música en Berk buscan la asesoría que brindamos._

 _No me interesa la fama ni las reseñas que le den, me importa más el ámbito social que damos. Es una manera de que todos comprendan que la música puede ser un elemento fundamental en el desarrollo de las personas._

 _Había pensado en retirarme y dejar la academia a mis hijos, pero después de la muerte de Stoick, mi esposo, creo que me haría bien seguir trabajando, debo mantenerme ocupada y sacar adelante el legado y los proyectos que mi amado esposo emprendió en vida._

.

.

.

.

.

Valka se encontraba nuevamente en la oficina principal mientras analizaba los contratos hechos en el último año.

-¿Notaste lo mismo que yo? –preguntó Gobber, rascándose el bigote.

La castaña arrugó su nariz. –La fuga de dinero es mucho mayor. Las entradas de dinero no pueden ser menor a la inversión realizada en el año pasado.

El rubio bajó la voz y se acercó a la mujer. –Si esto sigue, la disquera podrá declararse en quiebra. Y perderemos también la estación de radio. Alguien dentro de la empresa está haciendo fraude. Esto nos generará una demanda. –mencionó preocupada.

Gobber se rascó el bigote. –Poco antes del accidente de Stoick, él había encontrado fallas parecidas. A menor cantidad, pero una vez que él no las revisó se incrementaron. Por eso insistió en que tus hijos adquirieran las acciones, para que las decisiones no recayeran en una sola persona.

-Stoick… -susurró, sonriendo con un toque de melancolía por descubrir que su esposo se adelantaba a las posibilidades de una quiebra. -Habrá que informarle a Johan. –comentó Valka. –Para que nos asesore legalmente.

El hombre no estaba muy convencido a decir verdad. –Dame la oportunidad de indagar un poco más en el departamento de finanzas. Si en una semana no tengo el rastro, avanzamos con una auditoria, ¿te parece? Creo que entre menos se sepa de esto más fácil podremos conservar la discreción y por consiguiente indagar lo que sucede.

La mujer asintió no muy convencida, pero aceptó la idea de su amigo.

.

.

.

.

.

-Debo ser franca, nunca he trabajado de asistente con nadie, soy más del estilo independiente. –expresó la muchacha mientras le daba un sorbo al café helado que Toothless le había ofrecido en su oficina. –Mi prima me sugirió porque ella es la asistente de tu padre, perdón, de tu mamá. –se disculpó en el momento en que reconoció del error por ser inoportuna.

Pero Toothless ni siquiera se fijó, él seguía embobado con la belleza de la chica.

-No te preocupes. –sonrió completamente ido, después logró reaccionar y para pasar desapercibido le dio un sorbo a su café, pero la mala suerte estaba del lado del pelinegro… un bonito bigote espumoso se quedó marcado en su labio superior lo que causó una gran carcajada en la rubia.

-¡Qué tierno te vez! –dijo con gracia, mostrando la cámara de su celular para Tooth viera su nuevo look bigotón.

" _Genial, dos errores en menos de una hora. Ternura no es lo que quiero causar. Ella me debía ver empoderado como el accionista que soy."_

Se limpió con su manga y trato de parecer relajado.

-En fin, ¿alguna duda? –preguntó con un tono más sofisticado.

Lyse negó. –Me parece increíble toda la infraestructura de la disquera y de la estación de radio, trabajan como uno sólo en realidad, son dependientes una de la otra. En la disquera se graban principalmente los sencillos de orquesta o la muscialización para algunos corto y largometrajes, mientras que en la estación se reproducen. Mañana vemos las instalaciones de la radio, ¿te parece?

Lyse sonrió encantada, la verdad es que ese era un lugar donde seguramente iba a aprender mucho.

-¿Y por qué elegiste esta plaza? Es un honor tenerte aquí, pero sí me da curiosidad.

La albina sonrió. La verdad es que llegué tarde, la plaza en la sinfónica la tomaron primero. Me interesaba una en la feria porque dan más horas dobles y así terminarlos antes, pero también ocupaba uno que fuera bien remunerado… esta era la mejor opción.

Ese dato de la feria le dio una idea a su "jefe".

-Mi plaza sí la alcancé a aplicar en la feria. Por lo que mi hermano me dijo se ocupará mucha ayuda en el área cultural. Si gustas puedes acompañarme, digo, acompañarnos. Doblas tus horas en fines de semana y para finales de abril terminas tu servicio social.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?

-¡Claro! Yo le digo a los de RH que al momento de subir las horas a la plataforma te agreguen más, después de todo yo llenaré los formularios. –garantizó feliz.

La sonrisa sincera que dio la fémina derritió.

-Te lo agradezco mucho. Si no te molesta empezaré a familiarizarme con la agenda y los eventos que hay en puerta. –mencionó, para evitar el rubor que se formaba en sus mejillas. –Empezaré la próxima semana para adelantar horas, ¿te parece?

Toothless negó. -¡Qué coincidencia! Yo también estaré aquí todas las dos próximas semanas. –mintió, ya tenía planes pero los canceló de inmediato en su mente.

-¿No irás a la feria?

El de cabello negro abrió los ojos, lo habían descubierto.

-Esa es hasta enero. –simplificó. –Mientras tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer. Estamos incorporándonos de lleno, tanto mi hermano como un servidor.

La chica entendió. Tooth le explicó un poco más las funciones que tendría la chica como asistente de él, incluso coordinaron sus horarios para saber cómo y en qué comentos de la semana coincidir.

-En ese caso, pásame tu número de celular para mantenernos en contacto. –pidió con ese tono más sofisticado ronco fingido, muy mal fingido.

La chica se rio, empezaba a notar lo que él le pretendía.

Al intercambiar números el pelinegro observó un collar que colgaba del cuello de la asistente.

-¿Tocas el violonchelo? –preguntó asombrado.

Lyse asintió orgullosa. –Es mi primer instrumento de estudio, el segundo es el piano.

El accionista casi se atragantó con su propia saliva sólo por hablar. –Igual yo. La mitad de la carrera en el conservatorio estudié piano, pero hace unos años, después de ver una clase de Master class con un chelista de Italia me volví loco enamorándome de él y cambié de instrumento.

-¿Cuál chelista era? –preguntó interesada.

-Pues verás…

La conversación siguió por un buen rato, al parecer ese dúo de chelistas harían un buen equipo, no sólo como asistente y jefe, sino como compañeros de instrumento.

Hasta altas horas de la tarde Tooth recibió un mensaje de una amiga: Heather.

 _Vamos a la orilla del dragón_

 _Los gemelos pasaron las materias pendientes y ellos invitan._

 _¿Vienes?_

Era la oportunidad perfecta para iniciar a salir.

-Lyse, creo que deberías conocer a mis… digo _nuestros_ compañeros del semestre, ¿quiere ir a cenar? Sirve que podemos hablar de la asignatura de Ensamble, ocuparas un equipo y no es por nada, pero somos los mejores.

A la rubia no le pareció nada mal la idea.

-¿A dónde vamos?

.

.

.

.

-Insisto en que haremos un mal equipo. –argumento Astrid, nada convencida de estar "atada" a un compañero que a penas conocía.

El castaño refunfuñó. –Tampoco es bonito para mí, pero es un ejercicio, así que hay que hacerlo. Por experiencia propia sé que funciona.

-No me hables de técnica a mí. –regañó, ofendida.

Hiccup resopló, sería una semana larga.

La rubia por su parte entendió un poco mejor a lo que se refería. Respiró profundamente y decidió que ella también debía poner de su parte.

-¿Cuál es la primer actividad de "Réquiem a la individualidad"? –preguntó, a sabiendas que Hiccup ya había llevado el método.

Caminaron rumbo a las escalinatas que conectaban a los cubículos, allí había un par de bancas que los estudiantes usaban para realizar sus trabajos y tareas en horas libres. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, Astrid sacó una agenda para organizar las actividades.

-Digamos que una actividad permanente es estar juntos mínimo tres horas al día durante esta semana. –comenzó Hiccup, hablando con delicadeza. –Atados, así como ahora, al menos al principio. Según esto se recomienda que durante esas horas nos conozcamos mejor, estudiemos nuestras técnicas y realicemos los ejercicios para piano y del método para ser… una buena mancuerna.

La rubia asintió, tres horas no era tanto calvario, menos si practicaban.

-Esto ya lo viviste con tu hermano, ¿cómo vas a hacerlo con alguien más? –preguntó con curiosidad. –He escuchado que una vez que encuentras a tu compañero de piano es casi imposible realizar el mismo equipo con alguien diferente.

Hiccup se rascó la barbilla, no había pensado en eso. –Con él no fue difícil, es decir, Toothless además de ser mi hermano…

-¿Toothless? ¿Toothless Haddock? ¿Toca el violonchelo, no?

El castaño asintió. –Supongo que lo conoces.

-Algo. –se encogió de hombros. –Es compañero de dúo de mi prima, Storm.

-Sí, a ella la conozco mejor que a ti. Es decir, con ella sí he llegado a hablar porque ha ido a mi casa a practicar con Tooth.

La rubia le asintió, pero viró su mirada, no era momento de caer en detalles insignificantes.

Ambos resoplaron y decidieron iniciar a leer el proceso.

Decidieron que la actividad de pasar tiempo juntos lo dejarían para las tardes, esto con la intención de optimizar el tiempo en el Conservatorio, en especial porque esa era la última semana antes de las vacaciones para Navidad.

Por lo que iniciaron con el método que la maestra le dio. La primera actividad que mencionaba el manual para piano a cuatro manos decía que los pianistas debían pasar por una serie de experiencias juntos para poder ejercer una relación empática lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener una conexión entre ellos dos y el mensaje musical.

-Entonces ¿qué propones? –preguntó a Astrid, fastidiada. Esos momentos podía utilizarlos para practicar, pero al menos ya podían usar sus manos separadas.

-Conocernos. La maestra nos lo dijo, yo poseo una maravillosa técnica y tú una excelente interpretación. –intentó reconocer. –Es la verdad, aunque no me guste y eso no te hace mejor que yo.

El castaño se sonrojo por el cumplido.

-Bien, creo que la actividad más difícil es llevar a cabo el que se llama "el perro lazarillo", consiste en que uno de los dos traerá los ojos vendados durante una hora mientras el otro lo guía a través de su cuerpo hacia las direcciones a tomar.

Los dos se miraron, tratando de decidir quién sería quien.

-Tu primero. –se adelantó el muchacho.

-¿Porque yo primero?

-Porque yo hice esto con mi hermano y terminé es cinco minutos. Ya lo he vivido, no tengo mucho que aprender. –mintió, la verdad es que dudaba mucho de ella.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos y resopló de nueva cuenta.

-Bien, entre más rápido mejor.

Sacó un pedazo de tela que usaba como mascada, lo amarró con cuidado alrededor de los ojos e Hiccup terminó de colocarlo con un nudo detrás de su cabeza.

La rubia sintió un escalofrío, la verdad es que nunca había pasado más de unos minutos hablando con un chico, y él ya había pasado ese límite.

-Pon el temporizador. –pidió Astrid, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

Hiccup se sonrojó con tal acto, pero obedeció, sacó su celular y puso treinta minutos.

Empezaron a caminar por todo el conservatorio, bajar las gradas fue lo más difícil que les pudo pasar.

-Parece que no tienes problemas, cuando me tocó a mí andaba chocando con todo. –inició Hiccup, recordando las experiencias.

-La verdad es que conozco muy bien el Conservatorio. Yo aprendí a caminar entre estos pasillos. –musitó orgullosa, añorando esos días cuando empezaba a disfrutar de la música. –Además eres un buen guía.

Haddock se mostró ansioso por las palabras de ella.

-De seguro conoces cada mosaico de la escuela al parecer.

La rubia siguió caminando detrás del pianista.

-Algo así. Estuve aquí hasta los tres años. Las asistentes de servicio social me cuidaban en ocasiones dentro de los cubículos mientras llegaban mis padres o con tíos, dependiendo quien tuviera horas libres.

-Has estado aquí desde hace tiempo. Yo entré a la edad de los seis años.

-Es la edad promedio para nivel infantil. ¿Quiénes eran tus maestros?

-Mis padres. –expresó con orgullo.

Astrid iba a continuar hablando, pero en eso sintió algo diferente. -Alguien viene. -comentó al percibir una presencia se acerca.

-¡No hagas trampa, se supone que no debes de mirar! –Hiccup la regañó, soltando el agarre de su hombro.

-Disculpa, pero se siente que alguien viene corriendo hacia nosotros. –le dijo como si fuera obvio. -¿Tú no lo notaste?

El castaño se asustó, porque efectivamente, al voltear su cabeza encontró que venía su mejor amiga, corriendo hacia él.

-¡Hiccup! –se abalanzó y lo abrazó. Por el cambio en la respiración Astrid anticipó que también se habían besado, nada más fuera de lo normal, ya que sólo se saludaron.

-Hola Heather, me da gusto verte. –dijo Hiccup, sofocado.

-A mí también, después de un año de no verte en estos pasillos, me dan ganas de abrazarte cada que me tope contigo. –la castaña restregó su cara con él.

Astrid carraspeó su garganta, para ser notada por ellos.

Antes de que Hiccup la presentara, el timbre de la alarma en su celular, mostrando que las media hora había acabado.

-Menos mal. –expresó con fastidio, sacándose con rudeza la pañoleta que se había puesto para cubrir su vista.

Hiccup se desanimó, parecía ser la misma chica orgullosa, altanera y hermosa.

-Heather, ella es Astrid… mi compañera de cuatro manos.

La chica saludó con amabilidad. –Hola, mucho gusto Astrid. Creo que ya nos hemos visto, pero casi no hablas. Estamos en clase de Historia de la música.

La pianista asintió.

-Igualmente. –dijo para no permanecer callada. –Tú tocas la flauta transversal ¿no? Creo te he llegado a ver en los cubículos.

La castaña negó. –El oboe en realidad. –señaló el estuche que contenía el instrumento.

-Ah, qué bien. –comentó por mero formalismo. Invitando a un incómodisimo silencio que se formó en los tres.

-Hiccup, iremos a cenar para celebrar.

-¿Qué celebramos? –preguntó interesado.

-¡Que pasamos todas las materias en examen extraordinario! –interrumpieron unas voces, llegando a las escalinatas donde Hiccup y Astrid se habían detenido.

-¿Extraordinario? –preguntó la rubia, boquiabierta.

-Así es bella dama. –aclaró uno de los muchachos.

-Astrid, ellos son los gemelos Thorton, Tuffnut y Ruffnut.

Hofferson los reconoció de inmediato. –Ya los conocía, no sabía que habían llegado hasta último año.

-¿Escucho sarcasmo? –se burló Ruffnut.

-Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para estudiar. –dijeron mientras chocaron sus puños.

-Deberían. El semestre que sigue es el último, de seguro ya tienen sus piezas para examen de titulación.

Los cuatro se hicieron los despistados.

-¿Es en serio? –preguntó sorprendida, acomodanose la mochila en su hombro. –No es posible, sólo faltan siete meses para el fin de la carrera y…

-Oye, oye, tranquila, ni que fueras la hija del director. –trató de calmar el gemelo.

-Tuff, ella es la hija del director. –confesó el castaño, riéndose.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros.

-Entonces estrésate todo lo que quieras. –permitió Ruff, con su típica simplicidad. –Pero mantén alejadas las vibras de ansiedad lejos de nosotros.

La pianista se sintió desplazada, odiaba que le dijeran que se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio.

-Descuiden, ya me iba. Hablamos después, Hiccup. –se despidió la muchacha, camino a los cubículos. Aún tenía una hora a su nombre y no la iba a desperdiciar.

A los chicos ni les importó la ausencia de la muchacha.

-En fin, ¿nos vamos? –preguntaron los gemelos. –Falta decidir a dónde podemos ir.

Heather asintió emocionada. –Sí, ya es fin de semestre, también hay que celebrar. Le diré a Snotlout, creo que él estaba en los cubículos. –opinó, sacando el celular para mandar un mensaje.

-¿Le avisas a Tooth? –preguntó Ruff.

El castaño se perdió en la conversación de los chicos, para él era más importante el cambio drástico de su compañera de piano.

-Tengo que arreglar unas cosas por lo de mi Alta en el sistema. Debo hablar con la de Escolar y Archivo. Los alcanzo en un rato, allá. –mencionó con rapidez, siguieno los pasos de la rubia.

Los tres chicos se encogieron de hombros, acostumbrados a sus reacciones individualistas.

.

.

.

Por otro lado Astrid estaba molesta.

No entendía porqué todos le molestaban y recriminaban siempre las mismas palabras. Desde sus padres, su prima e incluso… ¿amigos?

¿Tenía amigos?

Una extraña sensación aturdió su concentración mientras calentaba en el piano.

Si revisara su celular no tenía contactos con quienes hablara con frecuencia, es más, ni siquiera compañeros.

Sólo era su prima, a quien consideraba su mejor amiga también.

Detuvo su práctica y le mandó un mensaje.

 _ **Astrid**_ _:_

 _Hola!, quieres salir a cenar?_

 _ **Stormfly**_ _:_

 _Hola prima, no, lo siento. Debo practicar el chelo en dúo._

 _Tal vez mañana domingo, salimos._

 _Debo comprar regalos de Navidad._

 _Me quieres acompañar?_

 _ **Astrid**_ _:_

 _Seguro, yo también debo comprar unas cosas para mis papás_

 _ **Stormfly**_ _:_

 _Bueno, hasta mañana entonces._

La rubia se quedó triste. Tal vez era verdad lo que su padre decía.

Necesitaba experiencia.

Si quería mejorar debía encontrar la manera en que su técnica expresara sus sentimientos.

Sabía que era buena, sabía que tenía talento y facilidad para ejecutar cualquier pieza, pero desconocía la manera de lograr que otros empatizaran con sus sentimientos.

Quizá eso era lo que su maestra trataba de decirle, eso era lo que debía aprender de su compañero.

Bufó molesta y cerró el piano. No iba a poder concretarse si pensaba en eso.

Ella era feliz y estaba conforme en el momento y situación que estaba, aunque no le agradaba mucho compartir el piano.

¿En serio su ejecución no era perfecta a causa de la experiencia social?

-Oye, aun no terminamos nuestro reto de hoy. –interrumpió una voz, entrando al cubículo.

La rubia se asustó, no estaba acostumbrada a ser interrumpida.

-Pensé que te irías con tus amigos.

Hiccup le asintió.

-Es sábado en la noche y tengo veintidós años. Cualquier persona a esta edad sale con sus amistades.

-Pues no esta persona. –resopló la chica guardando sus cosas.

-¿En serio practicas a estas horas?

-No, no en las noches. –expresó ofendida.

-¿Qué planes tenías? –preguntó interesado.

-Iba a salir pero me acaban de cancelar. –mintió descaradamente.

-¿Y por qué no nos acompañas? –ofreció Hiccup.

-¿Yo? –se ruborizó. Nunca la habían invitado abiertamente a un lugar a menos que fuera para hacer un trabajo escolar.

-Sí, tú. Anda, ve a distraerte. Hoy no fue un día fácil para mí, y supongo que no será una noche fácil para ti. La idea de estas actividades de confianza es también conocernos mejor. Además, a la maestra Mivven le dará gusto saber que nos tomamos en serio esto de conocernos en y fuera del piano. ¿Qué dices?

La rubia seguía indecisa.

-No sé…

-Bueno, allá tú. Le diré a la maestra que te negaste seguir las instrucciones del método.

-¿Cuáles instrucciones? –reclamó, molesta.

Hiccup se encogió de hombros y señaló el paso 4: salir a cenar.

La rubia resoplo.

-Bueno, supongo que así nos evitamos ser molestado entre semana con un salida de esta clase. –dijo, saliendo del cubículo, apagando la luz y cerrando con seguro. –Y no te has librado de ser el perro lazarillo, te toca. –amenazó.

El castaño se rio, sería difícil lidiar con alguien tan competitiva.

.

.

.

.

En el aeropuerto, un chico salía de la sala de arribos. Tenía su gran maleta y su contrabajo en la otra mano.

-¿Irás a casa? –preguntó el director de la orquesta.

-No, _maestro_. Quiero llegar a casa y después ir a buscar a mi novia. –se ruborizo.

-Oh, amor juvenil. Disfruta este tiempo con tu familia. El 7 de enero tienes que estar aquí, sigue practicando. –advirtió el director.

Asintió con seguridad.

-Cuente con eso.

-Deja de hablarme de usted. Feliz Navidad, Fishlegs.

El mencionado lo estrechó como modo de despedida, sintiendo una molestia en su mano.

-Igualmente, feliz navidad… Viggo.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Lamento mucho la tardanza, no tengo perdón, de nuevo, lo sé.

Ahora sí pondré más atención, ya estoy por terminar otros fics y tendré más mente para estos.

(Aunque se me ha metido uno nuevo en la cabeza)

Aquí el día 3 de maratón!

Gracias a los que dejaron comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

-Escribe con el corazón-

 **Publicado** : 3 de enero de 2020


End file.
